school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Kakashi
Kakashi Hatake is a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Jonin leader of Team 7, as well as the tetartagonist of the Naruto anime. With the Sharingan Eye, he can copy any jutsu he sees. He was the Leaf Village's sixth Hokage. His Teacher is the Fourth Hokage, Minato. His Father is the White Fang of the Leaf, Sakumo. His rival is Might Guy and his best friend is Obito Uchiha. Before becoming leader of Team 7, he joined the Hidden Leaf's Anbu and befriended Yamato, a fellow Anbu and comrade. Personality Kakashi has a dynamic personality. He was shown to be a very stern and serious ninja when he was much younger. He strictly followed orders and scorned anyone who disobeyed them. This caused some friction between him and his then team-mate, Obito Uchiha. Obito was eventually mortally wounded in battle and this caused a change in Kakashi's attitude. He now has a more carefree and laid-back personality. His personality is further emphasized by his generally lazy expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. However, Kakashi can still be as emotionless as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics. In serious situations, he is shown to be extremely serious and calculating. During battle, Kakashi is known to first send out clones of himself in order to study and analyze his opponent. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Kakashi has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities. Kakashi is often late for appointments because he of his frequent visits to the memorial where Obito's name is engraved, where he loses track of time. He once said that he lost everyone that was close to him. This has caused some reluctance to allow himself get attached to people or allow people get close to him. Despite this, he cares deeply for the members of his team and his friends. Appearance Hatake Kakashi is a tall male shinobi with white spiky hair. He always wears a dark blue mask that covers the lower half of his face. He wears a dark blue forehead protector that he regularly uses to cover his scarred left eye. He wears the standard Jonin uniform, consisting of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on each bicep, a green flak jacket, dark blue pants with a shiruken holster, white bandages, and dark blue sandals, with dark blue metal plated gloves from his days as a member of ANBU. He was a long thin scar running over his left eye down to his left cheek. His left eye was damaged in battle while he was young, where it was replaced with an active sharingan of the Uchiha clan. In the Last: Naruto the Movie and the Boruto series, as well as the Season 51 episode "Critters", Kakashi's attire stays the same. He still wears his dark blue mask, shirt, gloves, and pants from his current outfit. However, the only differences are that he has a red armband with the Uzumaki symbol on his left bicep, his sandals are replaced with black boots, his forehead protector no longer covers his left eye, and his green flak jacket was redesigned. In Virtual Paradise and the Dog-Daze of Summer series, as well as the third Naruto movie, Kakashi’s Outfit remains the same, but his dark blue shirt has short sleeves, and he wears a different pair of sandals. He keeps his green flak jacket, dark blue pants, mask, forehead protector, and fingerless gloves. Kakashi's swimwear in Animas Extravaganza, the Summer Era, Heroes United, and Dog-Daze consists of dark blue scuba suit. During Track Banquet, Kakashi wore a black robe over a white shirt, a red tie, black trousers, and black sandals. Biography Animas Extravaganza Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi first appear in this series chasing after The Larssons, who have stolen from the villiage. The Larssons open up a portal to escape, and Team Kakashi follows. They land on the roof of a house. Unfortunately, The Larssons escaped and Team Kakashi was arrested for "invading someone else's property". They end up becoming cellmates with Trent, Willy, and Team Rocket, who help them escape, but only for a price: They had to steal Ash's Pikachu. After bonding with Tom, Ash, and the others, Naruto and his group decide not to do Team Rocket's bidding and sends them blasting off. Since then, they have been spending most of December with the Connellys before parting ways. School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse Kakashi was sent to an alternate timeline where Naruto wasn't a hero. His memory is erased, and Naruto, along with his group(consisting of Jessie, Pikachu, Boruto, and Dora), help him recover his memory by re-taking the bell test. Afterwards, he helps them rescue Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke. Kakashi then helps the gang take down Eon before parting ways. Heroes United Kakashi attends the family camping trip along with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Boruto. When Boruto lashes out on his father, Kakashi takes Naruto's side by telling him to calm down. Boruto eventually runs away after being slapped or insulted by his father. While Naruto and Sasuke look for Boruto, Kakashi and Rock Lee stay behind and fight the Zombiens. His current whereabouts are unknown. He later appears in a couple flashbacks of HU008 and HU019. Kakashi and Rock Lee had also gone back to the Hidden Leaf Village, but have gone back into the woods to search for Naruto, Boruto, and Sasuke, but they had gotten lost and were forced to spend an entire month camping out in the woods and fighting off Zombiens before eventually getting rescued by Naruto and his group. Afterward, him and Rock Lee began to help the gang rescue the rest of their friends and going on several adventures with them, while living at Tom's house. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Kakashi, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, He made his first physical appearance in the Season 51 episode "Critters", where he visits the Connellys for the weekend, and later helps Randy and the South Park boys rescue Sharon and Shelley from the hands of the Woodland Critters. Gallery Kakashi_full.png Kakashi_-_The_Last.png Omniverse Kakashi.png Kakashi_DD.png